The present technology relates to formulations of sulfo-estolides, sulfo-estolide derivatives and salts of sulfo-estolides that contain magnesium ions. More particularly, the present technology relates to methods of manufacture and the various applications, for example heavy duty liquid (HDL) laundry detergents, and/or processes of utilizing magnesium ion containing formulations of sulfo-estolides, sulfo-estolide derivatives and salts of sulfo-estolides.